My said pending application Ser. No. 000,413 discloses a portable tow trailer small enough to be carried in the back of a pickup truck and and light enough for one man to unload it and connect it to the truck for towing a disabled vehicle. The tow trailer is capable of lifting and supporting the leading end of a disabled vehicle being towed.
The tow trailer of my said earlier application includes a beam connected by a conventional tow coupling to the back of a draft vehicle, such as a pickup truck. The ususal J-hooks and chains are used to connect the load end of the beam to the leading end of a disabled vehicle to.
The beam is about five feet long and a slidable carriage supports a winch on the beam. A cable is wrapped on the winch and the ends of the cable are fixed to opposite ends of the beam so activation of the winch moves the carriage between the ends of the beam. A wheeled axle is pivotally connected by push arms to the carriage and pivotally connected by support arms to the load end of the beam.
Actuation of the winch moves its supporting carriage, the push arms, and the wheeled axle along the beam and the pivotal support arms elevate the load end of the beam and the attached vehicle for towing.